eg_screamfandomcom-20200213-history
'Rainbow Dash'/Gallery
'Sad moment Scream 5.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' in Scream 5 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface after flipping the garage switch 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface1.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface after stabbing Phil in the ear 3 times 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface2.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface attacking Casey Decker 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface3.png|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface flipping the garage switch 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface5.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface getting ready to hide Phil's body 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface6.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface upon killing Randy Neeks Image.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostace stabbing Phil the second time. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface8.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface jumping from the closet. 'rainbow dash as GhostfaceScream3.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface being seen by Christine. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface10.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface about to stab Gale. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface11.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface12.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface a few seconds from stabbing Gale. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface13.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface in Scream 4 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface14.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface in Scream 4 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface15.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface after killing Tallie in Scream 2. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface16.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface in Scream 4 Twi attack.jpeg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface after bringing Twilight down. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface18.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface about to stab Twilight, but fails. 'Lightning Blast' as Ghostface.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface trying to get up. 'Pinkie Pie' as Ghostface.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface about to attack Sarah. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface19.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface getting out the knife. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface20.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface after throwing Cici off the deck. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface21.png|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface about to kill Jenny. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface22.png|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface stabbing Rebecca. 'Rainbwo Dash' as Ghostface23.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface trying to get through the door. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface25.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface stabbing Trudie. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface26.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' trying to get in the room in Scream 5. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface27.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface coming out of 'Lightning Blast's house. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface28.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface in Scream 5. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface29.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface after stabbing the door. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface30.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface31.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface in Scream 5. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface34.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface attacks Twilight. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface35.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface attempting to scare Randy 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface36.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface being confronted by Tatum. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface37.png|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface pulling the knife out of the door. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface38.png|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface about to pull Twilight out of the window. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface39.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface attempting to get to Gale. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface40.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface following Cici. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface41.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface picking up Cici. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface43.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface's attack on Dewey. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface44.gif|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface animation. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface46.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface about to stab Twilight, but fails. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface47.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface holding Twilight at knife point. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface48.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface behing Gale. 'Rainbow Dash'as Ghostface45.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' attempting to stab Twilight, being held back by her hands. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface49.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface going after Gale (Scream 2). 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface50.jpg|Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface about to finish Tatum off. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface51.png|'Rainbow Dash' walks towards Tatum after slicing her arm. 'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface52.jpg|'Rainbow Dash' as Ghostface nodding to Tatum. Category:Gallery